


Sleepover Horrors

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: The Legions of Terror [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, He has reason to be, Humor, The Legions of Terror, The devil is scared of children, Threats of Cuddle Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Lucifer comes home unexpectedly early while Maze is having a sleepover with her Legions of Terror. He gets a few shocks.





	Sleepover Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: drinking or eating while reading this could lead to some unfortunate accidents. 
> 
> This story grew out of rule 269 of my list of Things Maze Is No Longer Allowed To Do, with references to the incident which resulted in rules 66 and 67.

As Lucifer took the elevator up to his penthouse, he wondered what kind of chaos and mayhem would greet him. He had given Maze permission to invite her Legions of Terror to a sleepover, since he had planned to spend the night away from home, at a very nice party/orgy. Unfortunately, what was true for the best laid plans of mice and men also applied to the devil's plans. The party had come to an early, abrupt end when some drunken idiot spilled his drink onto what turned out to be a vital piece of electric circuitry. This had resulted in some rather impressive explosions as various pieces of equipment shorted out, followed by a total blackout of the whole building and several small fires. The cabling in the place had clearly not been up to code.  
  
So now he was forced to return home ahead of schedule, hoping against hope that he would be able to spend the night in his own bed, despite the maggot infestation in his place. Or at the very least that he might be able to barricade himself in Maze's room or one of the guest bedrooms. On second thought, that was definitely the better option. The distinct lack of a door made his own bedroom a poor choice for peaceful slumber as long as the Legions of Terror occupied the penthouse. He shuddered as he recalled the last time he had tried to sleep in his bed while they were there. On that occasion, he had been woken by one of them stepping onto a really sensitive part of his anatomy because the little pests had decided to have a pillow fight right there on his bed. Being trampled by a horde of screaming eight-year-olds was not something he ever wanted to experience again.  
  
The elevator doors opened, revealing a dark and silent penthouse. Lucifer's eyebrows rose in surprise. Granted, it was past 2:00 am, but he had nevertheless expected some of the maggots to still be awake. He cautiously stepped out of the elevator and paused to survey the scene before him. The only light in the living room was the dim light of the city coming in through the windows, and the soft background illumination of his bar. To his supernatural eyesight, this was more than enough to see the room clearly. His gaze fell first on his piano. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it intact and apparently completely untouched. Next, he turned his attention to the bar. There were numerous glasses, mugs, bottles, cartons, plates, pizza boxes and bowls of snacks scattered across its surface, but nothing worse than after any of his own parties.  
  
A glance towards his bedroom showed that his bed looked more or less untouched, and appeared to be empty. Wondering where the little maggots and his demon had gotten to, he let his gaze wander over the rest of the living room, only to stop and stare.  
  
The couches had been pushed further apart than usual, and the low glass table between them had been removed and placed off to one side. In its place, a sort of nest had been created out of inflatable mattresses, pillows and blankets. In this nest, the maggots were sleeping. Lucifer's eyes widened when he saw that they were not the only ones. There, right in the middle, was Maze. His demon was lying on her back, and several small humans were draped over her.  
  
Taking a closer look at her, the devil's jaw dropped in absolute astonishment when he realized what she was wearing. Maze was dressed in a pair of pajamas. Bright pink ones. With what appeared to be big white polka dots. The whole thing was too adorable for words. Absolutely sickeningly cute.  
  
A broad grin spread over Lucifer's face. He quickly pulled out his phone and then cautiously approached the sleeping group. Walking slowly around the nest, he snapped a multitude of pictures from all angles, sometimes focusing on the whole group, sometimes zooming in on his demon or individual members.  
  
Finally, after several long minutes, he took a few steps away and checked the results of his little photo spree to make sure the pictures had come out right. This was absolutely priceless. He chuckled quietly to himself as he gleefully contemplated who he would show these pictures to.  
  
Suddenly, the phone was wrenched from his grasp. Lucifer looked up in alarm, and found Maze a few feet away, a look of deadly intent on her face. How the Hell had she managed to get out of the tangle of maggots so fast and without alerting him?!  
  
She was such an incongruous sight in her pink polka dot pajamas that the devil found himself just gaping at her for a few seconds, despite the grave danger his phone was in. That proved to be his undoing.  
  
With sharp cries of "Lucifer!", the maggots were suddenly slamming into him and grabbing on tightly, immobilizing him and preventing him from going after his demon and rescuing his phone. He was completely surrounded by the horde, and any attempt to move only made them tighten their hold.  
  
"Argh! Let go of me!"  
  
That only made the little beasts giggle and utter excited yips and cries.  
  
"Lucifer is here!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Come play with us, Lucifer!"  
  
"Cuddle with us!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The devil suddenly felt himself pushed and pulled along. Oh Father, no, the little monsters were trying to drag him into their nest! Like he was some unfortunate caterpillar captured by a troop of ants.  
  
He tried to dig in his heels, but the smooth floor provided no sufficient hold for his dress shoes. And there was nothing within reach to hold on to. Slowly but inexorably, the maggots were moving him towards their nest, where he was sure a fate worse than anything Hell had to offer awaited him. Lucifer cried out in desperation.  
  
"Stop! I'll give you money if you stop and release me!"  
  
Almost instantly, the pushing and pulling stopped, though they continued to hold on to him tightly.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Looking down, Lucifer found Detective Decker's offspring staring up at him, a mercenary gleam in her eyes. He decided to start low.  
  
"Ten dollars."  
  
The spawn shook her head decisively.  
  
"A hundred."  
  
"No way. That is far too much."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Okay. Fifty."  
  
"No. Fifteen."  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Thirty."  
  
"Twenty, and that's my last offer."  
  
The little terror hesitated for a few moments, studying him carefully, obviously trying to gauge his seriousness.  
  
"Alright. Twenty."  
  
"Each!"  
  
Lucifer's head whipped around and he stared down at the little maggot that had made this shocking suggestion. A particularly loathsome specimen, looking deceptively cute and innocent with her blonde pigtails and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was staring up at him unblinkingly with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, each."  
  
The spawn drew his attention back to her with this statement. She was grinning up at him smugly.  
  
"No. That's preposterous!"  
  
The grin vanished and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Twenty dollars each, or it's Cuddle Time."  
  
As the devil gaped down at his detective's offspring in horror, the loathsome blonde piped up again.  
  
"Cash or Cuddle Time!"  
  
The rest of the pack immediately took up the battle cry.  
  
"Cash or Cuddle Time! Cash or Cuddle Time!"  
  
The spawn was still staring up at him with narrowed eyes, and at this cry a smirk spread across her face that was pure Maze. It was, quite frankly, a terrifying sight on this supposedly innocent girl. Lucifer gaped down at her in open-mouthed horror.  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"No, it's extortion." The spawn only grinned smugly, completely unfazed.    
  
Once again, the devil felt the maggots start to push and pull him towards their nest. Once again he tried to stop the movement, to no avail. Cries of "Cash or Cuddle Time!" filled the air, leaving no doubt what horrible fate awaited him. Lucifer knew when he was defeated.  
  
"Alright! Alright, twenty dollars each."  
  
The pushing and pulling stopped again, and the spawn looked up at him solemnly.  
  
"Twenty dollars each, and we release you."  
  
She held out her hand to him. They shook hands and sealed the deal.  
  
It took a while, but finally the last maggot released her hold on him in exchange for a hand full of crisp dollar bills. Lucifer gave a deep sigh of relief, and then whirled around when mocking laughter sounded from behind him.  
  
Maze was leaning nonchalantly against the bar, drink in hand, dressed in black yoga pants and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. She was smirking at him maliciously. Next to her stood one of his large balloon glasses, filled almost to the brim with an amber liquid. His phone was completely submerged in it.  
  
"Maze! You. You-"  
  
The sound of suppressed giggles reminded Lucifer that they had an audience. An audience consisting of a pack of little monsters who were extremely loyal to his demon, and would not take kindly to him doing anything to her. He closed his mouth and pressed his lips together, hard. Maze's smirk promptly widened, and she raised her drink in a mock salute.  
  
The devil stalked over to his demon and shot her a death glare as he pulled his phone out of the balloon glass. He shook it several times, trying to get as much of what his nose told him was one of his finest whiskies off the device as possible. Then he pulled out a handkerchief, wrapped the phone in it, and slipped it into his pocket. It was most likely ruined, but there was a small chance that an expert might be able to recover the data.  
  
"This isn't over, Maze."  
  
The demon seemed supremely unconcerned by the threat.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Giving her another death glare, Lucifer contemplated his position. His phone was destroyed. He knew his demon well enough to be certain the same was true of the pajamas. The Legions of Terror were wide awake, and he had just had a forceful reminder of the kind of perils one faced when under the same roof with them. Perhaps a strategic retreat was appropriate. Besides, after what had just happened, he doubted that he would be able to get even a minute of sleep if he stayed here, even if he barricaded himself in one of the guest bedrooms. Not with the threat of another ambush by these little monsters looming over him.  
  
Shooting one last death glare at his demon, the devil stalked over to the elevator. Giggles and mocking laughter followed him until the doors closed behind him.  
  
****  
  
Once the elevator doors had closed behind the devil, Maze turned her attention to her Legions of Terror.  
  
"That was a close call."  
  
The little maggots nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes," Trixie agreed, "that was close." Then she grinned. "But we dealt with it fine, didn't we?"  
  
"And made some cash out of it!" The pigtailed blonde, Hayley, piped up.  
  
Maze smiled and nodded at that. Yes, the maggots had handled Lucifer very well, detaining him so she could take care of the pajamas and his phone, and negotiating a rather impressive payout for his release.  
  
"Yes, you did very well."  
  
The spawn grinned at that, and then asked: "Maze? What did you do with the pajamas?"  
  
"Destroyed them, of course."  
  
This announcement was greeted with a chorus of disappointed cries from the little terrors. The demon raised an eyebrow at them, and once again vowed to herself that she would never, ever play Truth Or Dare without forfeits with them, ever again.  
  
"Our agreement was that I would wear them for the night, as long as it was absolutely guaranteed that nobody outside our circle found out about it. Lucifer has found out."  
  
That made them quiet down.  
  
"So, now that we are all awake, how about another movie?"  
  
As the maggots began arguing among themselves over which movie to watch, Maze allowed herself a silent sigh of relief. It had been a very narrow escape. She was particularly thankful that Lucifer had apparently failed to realize the full horror of those pajamas. Because they had not been pink with white polka dots. No, the reality had actually been worse than that. The white designs on the pink background had been Hello Kitty faces.  
  
The demon took a deep drink, and then rejoined her maggots as they settled down in their nest to watch a movie.


End file.
